


say you a rider (just don't fall off)

by lost_n_stereo



Series: woke up still drunk (on your love) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bullrider!Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake is a bull rider in town for a competition. When he sees a gorgeous blonde walking through the bar at the after party he knows he's not leaving the bar without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say you a rider (just don't fall off)

There’s a lot to be said about the girls he meets on the circuit.

Some of those things can be less than flattering. He encounters a lot of women that try (and fail) to throw themselves at him because of who he is and how he looks. Women who think that fame is more important that substance. And he’s not trying to say that he’s famous, not really, but he is well known to people that follow the circuit and he’s having a great season so far, so yeah, people are noticing him a lot more.

On the other hand, there are women he meets that absolutely blow his mind. Gorgeous girls in tight jeans and flannel shirts tied up around their middles. Not to mention, he’s always been a sucker for a girl that can rock cowboy boots and a cowboy hat without looking like a caricature of a small town country girl.

The circuit is full of women, money and booze. After parties always get ridiculous, drunken cowboys singing along with a Garth Brooks or Shania Twain cover band and pretty girls swaying along to the music. He gets to hang out with some of his best friends, see different parts of the country.

It doesn’t suck being Bellamy Blake these days, that’s all he’s saying.

Tonight is no different, and he placed second today at the Memphis Invitational so he’s feeling pretty good as he leans against the counter of the bar with a bottle of some local beer hanging from his fingertips. He watches in amusement as his best friend and fellow rider Nathan Miller gets hit on by some girls in too short denim skirts and plaid halter tops. Little do they know they are barking up the wrong tree but he knows Miller’ll let them down easy. He’s a nice guy like that.

It’s not often that he’ll go home with a girl; usually he’s exhausted after a day of riding, so he’s just about to cut out and head back to the hotel when he sees a gorgeous blonde making her way through the crowd towards the bar. She’s dressed in the usual rodeo attire, plaid flannel shirt and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans tucked into a pair of well worn cowboy boots. Her blonde hair is down and wavy, the kind of locks he immediately wants to sink his hands into, and she’s wearing a white cowboy hat that fits her perfectly.

He wants her.

Of course, he’s not a dick enough to think that just because he wants a woman that means she’ll want him back in return but damn him if he’s not gonna try.

The opening notes of a Thomas Rhett song are playing from the jukebox while the live band takes a break and he watches as she stands on her tip toes to wave the bartender over to where she’s standing.

“He’s kind of a jerk,” Bellamy says as he stops next to her, his elbow resting on the bar between them.

The blonde looks up in surprise at his intrusion and he watches her eyes as they flash from confusion to wariness and finally, thankfully, to amusement.

“Is that right?”

Bellamy nods as he lifts the beer in his hand. “Took me almost ten minutes just to get this.”

“Was it worth the wait?”

“Let me buy you one so you can find out.”

She smiles wide and he has to admit that was a lot smoother than he thought it was going to be. Even though he meets women almost every night sometimes he’s less than adept at actually flirting with them.

“I’m Clarke,” she says just as the bartender finally makes his way to where they are. Bellamy motions towards his bottle and holds up two fingers and the bartender nods and grabs two from the fridge.

“Keep the change,” Bellamy says as he throws a twenty on the counter and the bartender just nods again as he walks away. “I’m Bellamy,” he says as he holds the beer out for Clarke and she laughs when he tilts the neck to tap against hers.

“Wait,” she says, eyes narrowing in recognition. “Bellamy…as in Bellamy Blake?”

“One and only.”

Clarke nods in appreciation, although he doesn’t know if it’s because of who he is or because she just took a sip of her ten minute beer. He’s hoping it’s the latter.

“You live around here?” Bellamy asks and immediately realizes how suggestive that sounded. The eyebrow raise from Clarke is also a clear indication that she took it the same way but she doesn’t look mad or offended. “I don’t mean…I’m not asking where you live or saying we should go there or anything…”

“You know, you were much smoother when you first walked over here.”

Bellamy chuckles before taking a pull from his beer. “What can I say? Pretty girls in cowboys hats get me flustered.”

“Much better,” she says, her skin flushing pink, and he doesn’t hate that look on her at all. “But to answer your question, no I don’t. I live in Nashville, actually. I’m just here visiting some friends.”

She motions towards a table near the stage and Bellamy follows her gaze and sees a group of women watching them, occasionally whispering and laughing to each other.

Clarke rolls her eyes and sort of half waves to them. “They’re idiots,” she says without heat and they both laugh. “My friend Raven lives here, we went to college together, and I try to come out here whenever I get time off work.”

“So Nashville?” She nods. “I live in Knoxville.”

“Not too far from home,” she says and he notices that she’s almost finished her beer already.

He shrugs. “Would prefer to be closer but I love my job.”

Clarke sort of nods as she looks around and he watches as she makes eye contact with one of her friends before looking back at him.

“So is your hotel around here?”He almost chokes on the last drink of his beer when she grins. “And I mean that as suggestively as it sounds.”

She laughs as he practically drags her by the hand out the door.

His truck is still parked at the fairgrounds so he asks if she minds walking a few minutes and she shakes her head. Her cheeks are red by the time they get to it and he holds her hand as she steps up onto the side step and into the passenger seat. He rubs his palms nervously against his jeans when he walks around the front of his truck to the driver’s side and hopes to hell she doesn’t notice.

“I like your truck.”

Bellamy smiles as he buckles his seat belt, his heart racing as he realizes he’s about to take this beautiful girl back to his room for the night.

“Thanks,” he says as he puts it in gear. “It was the first thing I bought when I started actually winning competitions.”

“You say that like you never thought you’d win.”

Not even an hour and this girl already has him pegged. “If I’m being honest, I didn’t.”

It seems like a lot to get into with a girl he’s probably never going to see again but she looks at him expectantly so he continues.

“My dad was a bull rider,” he explains. He isn’t familiar with the area at all so he doesn’t look over at her as much as he’d like to. “My mom fucking hated it, thought he’d get himself killed. And he did but not in the way she worried about.” Clarke’s looking at him with the saddest expression ever when he finally glances at her and yep, definitely too much for one night stand conversation. “It was a car accident.”

“I’m so sorry,” she says and he can tell she means it. He can also hear something akin to more than just sympathy, as if maybe she has dealt with similar loss in her life but he’s not going to ask. “I lost my dad a year ago. It really sucks.”

“Yeah,” he says and when he reaches over to take her hand she doesn’t stop him, just intertwines her fingers with his and he smiles a little to himself when he feels her thumb brush against his wrist.

They are quiet most of the way back to his hotel and he’s really hoping that all of this talk hasn’t dampened the mood.

Clarke shows him that he has nothing to worry about as soon as they are in the elevator when she stands in front of him, her hands on his hips as she leans up to kiss him.

“We need to take this damn thing off,” Bellamy says as he tries to tilt up her hat and she laughs and drops it onto the floor next to them.

“There are a lot of things we need to take off,” she says and he practically groans when she presses up against him and nips the skin below his ear. “Jesus, how many floors are there in this hotel?”

Bellamy laughs as he holds her against him by her hips. “I’m on fifteen, sorry.”

“Fuck this hotel,” she says seriously and she’s about to kiss him again when the elevator dings and stops on his floor.

“Finally,” they say at the same time and Bellamy almost falls into Clarke as they stumble down the hallway towards his room.

He presses her up against the door as soon as it’s closed and she moans into his mouth when he cants his hips against hers.

“Just so you know,” she says breathlessly between kisses. “I don’t make a habit of going home with strangers.”

“Neither do I,” he says honestly, his fingers working the button of her jeans. “And to think, I was minutes from coming back here alone when I saw you.”

Clarke gasps when he slides his hand into the front of her jeans, his fingers brushing against the lace of her underwear. “And what changed your mind?”

“That ass,” he says with a chuckle as he wraps his other arm around her, his hand brushing across her ass as he encourages her to put her legs around his waist. “Plus the fact that you’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen.”

“I call bullshit.”

He scoffs as he walks them toward his bed. “I’m being serious,” he says as he pulls off his t shirt. “Just…fucking look at you.”

And look at her he does, her shirt half unbuttoned and her jeans open at her slim waist. Her hair is wild and splayed across the pillow and her lips are red from kissing. She’s fucking unbelievable.

“Are you just going to stare or are you going to get over here and do something about it?” She taunts and he grins wolfishly as he pops open the top button of his jeans. Her teeth bite down on her lip and it’s so fucking sexy that he wants to burst.

He climbs on the bed with her as soon he’s lost his clothes and she giggles a little when he removes her boots one at a time, tossing them haphazardly over his shoulder.

“I’ll have you know those are my favorite pair of boots,” she says, biting back a moan as he kisses up her now bare legs.

“The fact that your boots aren’t new is the fucking hottest thing.” He gently bites the skin at the inside of her thigh. “Most girls buy boots to look country. You actually wear them. So hot.”

“Who knew cowboy boots got men so hot,” she says and he can tell she’s already on edge because she practically keens his name when he puts his mouth on her for the first time.

She tastes fucking delicious and she’s so wet it’s ridiculous. He presses a finger, then another, into her slowly and she bucks her hips up until he uses his other arm to hold her down.

“Patience,” he says with a chuckle as he nips at her clit and she curses under her breath as her head falls against the pillow.

“Please, Bellamy.”

It’s truly the magic word because with him, begging will get you anything you want, and he brings her clit in between his lips and sucks hard. He knows she’s close, can feel her holding back, and all he wants is to know what she looks like when she falls apart.

“Come, Clarke.”

His voice is low and rough, demanding, and she moans when he pistons his fingers into her, his tongue manipulating her clit until she’s letting go. Her hands are knotted in his hair and she’s breathing hard when he slowly pulls his hand away and moves so he’s leaning over her.

“Jesus,” she says with a breathy laugh and he smiles as he kisses down her jaw. “You should be winning competitions for that.”

“Who says I haven’t?” He jokes as he pushes her shirt completely off of her shoulders. “Looks like I’ll be coming second for the second time today,” he says with a grin and she laughs as she pushes him so he’s lying down.

“You did a lot of riding today,” she says as she strokes him and he grounds out her name. “I think it’s my turn. Condom?”

He points to his jeans on the ground and she rolls her eyes as she finds his wallet and then the condom inside.

“Men are so predictable,” she says as she tears open the package and rolls it onto him. They moan in unison when she lowers herself onto him, her hands pressed on his chest as she adjusts to his size.

“Are you honestly complaining?” He asks, his hands coming to rest on her hips so he can pull her forward.

“Not even a little.”

She feels incredible around his dick and he leans up to catch a nipple in his mouth, moving from one breast to the other as she grinds against him.

“You feel so fucking good,” she says as if reading his thoughts. “I’m so close again it’s embarrassing.”

“Then come for me,” he says as he kisses his way up to her mouth. “I can’t fucking wait to feel that around my cock.”

“God damn.” Her second orgasm comes soon after that and he’s right behind her, gripping her hips so tight he’s afraid he’ll leave marks. She doesn’t move immediately after and they are both just laying there and panting, his hand running up and down her sweaty back as she comes down.

“Well that was amazing,” she says as she rolls off of him and he nods in agreement as he takes care of the condom. “I’m still calling bullshit on you not bringing girls back though. You are far too good at that.”

Bellamy chuckles as he reaches into his bag for a pair of pajama pants and finds a clean t shirt and tosses it to Clarke, who thanks him and pulls it over her head. He’s hard again almost immediately, something about a woman wearing his clothes just gets to him, but he knows that they have all night.

“I really don’t though,” he says when he gets into bed next to her and he smiles when she curls up in his arms. “Usually I’m so exhausted that I come back to the hotel and crash. Riding takes a lot out of a guy.”

Clarke groans as she stretches her legs out. “Takes a lot out of a girl too,” she cracks and they both laugh.

“Next time I’ll do all the work,” he says, leaning down to kiss her hair.

“I like the sound of that. What do we do in the meantime?”

Bellamy looks around the room, not very big but nice enough, and spots a menu on the table by the phone.

“Hungry?”

Clarke considers him for a minute but shakes her head, reaches for him until he’s hovering over him.

“Let’s just do this some more.”

He’s never been the type of man to deny a woman anything. He’s sure as hell not going to start now.

***

He wakes up the next morning to a mouthful of blonde hair.

Clarke is passed out next to him on her stomach, her head turned away from him and her bare back on display. He grins as he moves so he’s lying on his side, his fingers tracing nonsensical patterns on her back slowly.

“Please tell me there’s coffee,” Clarke grumbles, her face still in the pillow, and Bellamy laughs softly when she turns over.

“Not here but we could go somewhere,” he says, dropping a kiss onto her shoulder. “We could get breakfast.”

Clarke stretches her whole body out like a cat when she yawns. “Yeah, I’m starving.”

Bellamy chuckles. “I tried to get you to eat last night. You’re the one that insisted we not order room service.”

“What can I say,” she says. “Hot bull riders in cowboy boots do it for me.”

“Well in that case…” She giggles when he pulls her to him and he kisses the breath from her lungs before he lets her go. “You know, Knoxville isn’t _that_ far from Nashville.”

Clarke gives him a gorgeous smile when she looks up at him. “It’s not,” she agrees. “Although that big truck of yours probably doesn’t get good gas mileage.” 

Bellamy grins as he leans down to kiss her again. “Good thing I have a motorcycle then. Great gas mileage,” he says against her lips and she’s still laughing when he pushes her (his) shirt up and off of her. 

“How do you feel about ordering in now?” He asks when he’s halfway down her body, his lips resting near her belly button. 

“That sounds perfect,” she says and he licks his lips before traveling the rest of the way down her body. 

The way she breathes out his name like a prayer when she comes sounds pretty fucking perfect to him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this was pointless porn, probably one of the smuttiest things I've ever written. The song title is from Usher's "Hot Tottie" and I don't know the line just screamed at me to write something so here you go. Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!


End file.
